Zutara 100
by Jakia
Summary: 100 zutara fics, in no particular order, in a variety of length. [zutara, in case you couldn't tell]
1. Colors

**079. Colors**

**_Symbols_**

For Katara, the world was seen through colors.

Blue and white had dominated most of her life, not that that was a bad thing, of course. Blue and white was purity, serenity. The colors were the colors home, they were safe.

They were also dreadfully boring, after a while.

Luckily there were other colors in her life as well. The bright yellows that Aang had sprinkled throughout her life were a welcomed change. They were warm, but not too warm, and they were fun and lively, much like the boy himself. Very recently there were greens, courtesy of Toph, that had scattered themselves around her as well.

It was the red she was afraid of.

Red was the color of the enemy, the color of fire. It was the color of passion, of anger, of blood, and of regret. Red was this dark haired, yellow-eyed boy in front of her, the son of her greatest enemy. Red was the bloodstains in his torn black robes. Red was his bloodshot eyes that stared at her, stared past her, stared _through_ her. Red was the scar, the unforeseen consequences of a fate he had no control over.

Red was the tired desperation in his voice. Red was admitting to her that he had a weakness. "Help me." the color said.

She wasn't so afraid of red after that.

XXX  
END

Le gasp! What's this? An--an update! _Muhahahaha!_

Actually, it's not, really. I've had this saved on my computer for a while now. I posted it on livejournal, but never here, so I figured, meh, what why not?

I have a bad case of writer's block/laziness, which is why I haven't been writing as much. Sorry! I'll try to update like normal soon but I can't make any promises.

Jak


	2. Sight

**067.Sight**

_Pure dialogue. Toph is love._

**A Bit Like Porn**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Uh, Toph? _It's my house._ I'll go where I want."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"…Toph?"

"Yes?"

"_Why_, exactly, do I not want to go in there?"

"…"

"Toph?"

"Hang on, I'm trying to say this politely…Aw hell, never mind. You don't want to go in there, _trust me_."

"But why?"

"Grrr….You know what? Fine. You don't want to go in there _because your sister and Zuko are having really, really hot sex right now, okay!"_

"…What…the…fuc—?"

"I'm being serious. They're having sex, and it's really great and hot."

"…"

"I'm kinda jealous, actually. I wish I was having sex that hot right now."

"…Oh…My…_God_…"

"Though do they really have to be so _loud_? Don't they know I hear everything?"

"…Oh…my…God…My sister and her boyfriend are having _sex_ in my _guest room_…"

"I hope they don't think I'm purposely watching them or anything. It's not like I can help it. I'm _blind_, I see through _vibrations_ in the earth…"

"Stop, Toph. Just…just stop talking, okay? I know this is a bit like porn for you but I'm kinda in the middle of having a nervous breakdown here and would appreciate some peace and quiet."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"…"

"…Katara? What the…?"

":snicker:"

"Toph, you damn little _liar_!"

":laugh:"

"Wait, what's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Zuko! You're up already?"

"Yeah, I got up a few minutes ago. Why is Sokka trying to strangle Toph?"

("You should've seen the look on your face! _Priceless!"_)

"I don't know. She just started laughing whenever I came in the room."

("_TOPH, GET YOUR BLIND ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD ALREADY!")_

"Are you as confused as I am?"

"A bit, yes."

"…"

("Come on, Sokka! Admit it, it was hilarious!")

":yawn:"

"Alright, I'm bored."

"Me too."

("YOU'VE SCARRED ME FOR LIFE YOU STUPID LITTLE---!")

"Wanna go make-out in Sokka's guest room?"

"Sure, why not?"

XXX  
END


	3. Reality

**044.Reality**

As the old man fell to the ground dying, she realized something.

Zuko was _human_, too.

He was just a boy. A boy who once had a Mother, once had a Father, maybe once had a brother or a sister, too. A boy who had black hair and a sharp jaw and was five-foot, eleven inches and weighed less than when she had last saw him. A boy who had fire marked across his eye, and a boy who was desperate in everything he did.

Just a boy. Just a regular old boy, with two arms, two legs, ten fingers and ten toes.

It was just a boy, not the fierce, dangerous Prince she had fought at the North Pole, who kneeled on the ground beside that dying man in complete devastation.

"Zuko, I can help." Who was she if she could not help a boy save what little he had left that mattered in this world?

"_LEAVE!"_

And just like that, he was Prince Zuko; the Firebender, the dark, dangerous, inhuman bastard who took her mother's necklace and tied her to a tree and beat her at the North Pole.

She turned and left wordlessly, Zuko the Boy forgotten, and Zuko the Prince left alone to mend back what remained of the old man on the ground.

**XXX  
END**

**jak**


	4. Tears

**Title:** Old Stubborn Streak  
**Author:** Jakia  
**Word Count**: 229  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Notes:** Stubborn? _Zuko?_ Perish the thought/sarcasm

**012.Tears**

He didn't mean to make her cry.

Really, he didn't.

He loved Katara with all his heart and soul; he would do (_nearly_) anything to make her happy.

The grown-up, mature thing to do, he realized, would be to go to her and apologize. After all, he rather reluctantly admitted to himself, the entire argument was his fault. He took a tiny, insignificant little comment and blew it entirely out of proportion. She probably didn't even mean anything by it. (She was eight and a half months pregnant with twins; she didn't mean a _lot_ of the things she said).

In fact, Zuko was pretty sure this went against a lot of Uncle's, er,"_Guidelines_" to Keeping Zuko Happily Married and/or Not Sleeping On the Couch, the most important of which was that Pregnant Women Get What They Want or Else, at least for the time. The second most important was that Don't Upset Them Ever, in which Zuko was unintentionally breaking every few minutes.

Again, the responsible adult thing to do would just be to bite his pride and apologize. She might even let him back in the room tonight. (_I doubt it_, he grumbled into a pillow as he threw himself onto his makeshift couch-bed.)

And maybe, just maybe, he _would_ apologize.

But he would be _damned_ if he apologized first.

(Stubborn old goat? _Him?_ Ha! As if.)

XXX  
END

While driving to work this morning, I was listening to the radio and they did a piece on how pregnant women should always get what they want no matter what, and then they started making up rules for which new fathers needed to be prepared for.

I thought Zuko would break every one of them.

:love:

Jak


	5. Mask obligary Blue Spirit chapter

**Author: **Jakia  
**Prompt:** 027--Mask  
**Title:** Two Steps  
**Word Count:** 479  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** Blutara porn. You don't see _that_ everyday.  
**Author's Notes:** Rating for implied relations and/or OoCness. Oh, and Spiderman.

**027.Mask**

**Two Steps**

The raw clarity of the night sky only made the stars shine more beautifully, she thought, or maybe she was just a bit biased, if only because the well-toned, muscular arms carrying her made everything seem beautiful. She smiled contently as she leaned her head against the chest of the masked man, happily feigning exhaustion if it meant she got to lean against her handsome hero.

At least, she imaged he was handsome. She really couldn't tell. You know, the whole 'mask' thing. But _hell_, with a body like his he _had_ to be handsome. Had to be.

Mind you, she had never seen him shirtless (did dreams count?), but she found herself in his arms enough to know how well muscled he was (Thank you oh kind and gracious God).

"You know," She yawned, burying her head into his chest. "This is the seventeenth time you've rescued me."

He rescuer stopped walking. The blue-and-white oni mask looked down at her puzzlingly.

"The first seven times I wrote off as coincidences." She said quietly, her eyes closed gleefully. "But now I think you're just stalking me."

She could hear his heart thumping loudly. "I—uh, you see—um…"

She would not give him time to explain. "But that's okay, because I think the stalking thing is sort of sexy, in a way."

She could literally _feel_ the heat rise to his face (how odd—was that normal?) as he stumbled back just a bit, carefully placing her on the ground so she could stand.

"You—you think—_what_--?"

But she only raised her hand and pressed it gently against the mouth of the mask, feeling his shallow breath against her hand.

"Kiss me."

She felt his blood run very, very fast, and his breath fall short.

Then, out of nowhere, he _smirked._

(Well, she _thought_ he smirked. It felt like he smirked. But how could she tell, really?)

"I'd love to," He whispered suavely, pulling her just a bit closer to him, his arms tightly around her waist. "But you see, in order to do that, I'd have to take off my mask," Now _her_ blood was running fast and her breathing hitched, "And that would mean you'd know my secret identity. Can't have that, now can we?"

But, as always, she was two steps ahead of him. "I think I can work with that."

XXX

Thirty minutes later the mask laid completely forgotten in Some Place Over There, discarded in favor of letting her hands run completely through his hair, and the thought that, _hell, she's making out with me, she probably doesn't care at his point._

Which he was right about, of course. Hard to think much when his hands were carving circles into her back and his tongue in her mouth.

(She _knew_ kissing him with the mask half-off would get him. Just knew it.)

******XXX  
END**


	6. Blood

**Author**: Jakia  
**Prompt**: #26---Blood  
**Title**: Red  
**Word Count**: 105. :emotear:  
**Rating**: T+ for blood and character death.  
**A/N:** _Angst_.

**Red**

He saw red.

Red hands. Red face. Red coated-eyes that were once blue. Red lips caked with red rain. Red roses around her body like a funeral in a garden. Robes soaked red with rage, regret, and a stray shot through the heart. Red hair that stuck together in clumps of red remains. Red fire in the fields of her demise.

Red.

Red.

Blood red, forever _red_.

He always thought she might look good in red, the bright red robes of the Fire Lady, her hands interlocking with his.

But now, holding her frail (_red)_ body, he would have given anything to see _blue_.

XXX  
END

Was in the mood for some angst. Meh. 


	7. Home

**The Competitive Sort **

**_Theme 071—Home_**

The South Pole was, to Zuko, a place that was nice to visit, stay for a few weeks, and then leave. Forever.

You see, it wasn't so much that he hated the Sou---well, no, that was a bald-faced lie. He hated the South Pole. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. It was so damn _cold_, all the time! And that wasn't even the worst of it—in the Fire Nation it may have been hot as hell, but at least there were _people_ and _things_ and it was _changing_, often. Here in the South Pole you woke up and you saw the same twelve huts and the same sixteen scowling faces. And the next morning? You saw the same twelve huts and the same sixteen scowling faces. Next morning? Same twelve huts. The next? Same sixteen faces.

It was boring.

_And cold_, he thought with a shiver, throwing yet another blanket on top of himself.

But no, a deal was a deal, and he had lost, and now he was made to suffer the aftereffects of losing.

His beloved wife, his darling angel, his sweet sugar blossom, (_Katara, damnit_), was enjoying every waking moment of her victory, too. Every day she made sure to point out, exaggeratedly, exactly how much she _loved_ it here in the South Pole, how _miserable_ she had been back in the Fire Nation, and how _nice_ the snow was and how _good_ it was to not be around so many people.

Made him want to set something on fire, it did.

"ACHOO!" Came the tittering bundle wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Bless you." He said, though it didn't seem to do much good. The teething toddler in his arms still looked just as miserable as she did before.

"I suppose you think this is my fault, don't you?" The toddler's blue eyes glared at him as hard as they could while gnawing harshly on her end of the blanket. "Well, it's _not_. You can blame your brother for that one."

Their eldest child had, in fact, been the deciding factor in where they lived, after all. The deal had been that, should the boy be a firebender, they would continue to live in the Fire Nation like they had been. If the boy was a _waterbender_, then they would move to the South Pole, like Katara wanted to. And if he wasn't a bender at all? Well, there was always some place in the Earth Kingdom.

Figures, of course, that the boy would be a waterbender. It was just Zuko's luck, after all. And now he was forced to go through with his bet.

Even if it made him miserable. And cold.

"ACHOO!" And it made their _daughter_ miserable, and cold. And she was teething, too. Not a happy toddler, as you can imagine.

"Bless you." He said again, using the edge of the blanket to wipe her nose. The girl sniffled indignantly as her already-red nose got redder and more irritable, contrasting greatly with her pale skin that, in this weather, seemed to match the snow.

"Hagubla." She grumbled nonsense, shivering.

"I'm just as miserable as you are, I promise." He assured, pulling her closer to him.

_I doubt it_, the toddle glared before she continued her gnawing. She sniffled loudly. "Ire?"

He sighed. "No, no fire."

She sniffled again miserably. "Ire?"

"I'm sorry," He tried to shake some snow off of himself, in vain. "But I can't. These people are real fickle about that sort of stuff—honestly, you'd think they'd rather freeze to death than just start a fire out in the wild. And it's not any warmer inside right now, I promise."

But the miserable, cold, teething tot would not be deterred. "Ire, _please_."

Zuko couldn't help but beam with pride. "You used another word! Good job."

"Ire, _please?_" Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.

A kiss on the forehead. "I know you're cold, I am too, but we have to wait for your mother and your brother to get done with their splashing. _Then_ we can go inside and have fire. M'kay?"

"Ire, _now_."

Another sigh. "No, no fire now."

A strangled cry. "Ire now!" Wet, red nose. "Ire now!" Cold. "Ire now!" Itchy blanket. "Ire now!" _Teeth_. "Ire--!"

And then:

"ACHOO!"

"Wha--?" Was that what he _thought_ it was? "Katara, hey—KATARA, COME HERE, QUICK!"

"Ire!" The toddler glowed happily.

Katara came running as fast as she could. "Zuko, what is it? I'm trying to teach your son wat—wait, why is the blanket on fire?"

"Look at that!" He was grinning from ear to ear now.

Katara looked at it, skeptically. "It's…snot."

He nodded. "Yes, but it's on _fire._" Oh, he had never been so happy to see snot in his life!

He picked the toddler up off the ground and twirled her around. "My baby girl is a _firebender_!"

The tot merely laughed happily as her dad spun her around—hey, she had _fire_ now.

* * *

It took Zuko two hours, tops, to have everything the family owned packed and ready to go ASAP.

"Firebenders," He explained to his wife lovingly, "are very sensitive to the temperature when they're young. They need a warm climate to grow up in so that they can be constantly surrounded by heat in order to develop their inner flame properly. No doubt the reason Rei's been so sickly and miserable has been because of the cold."

Katara was just about to argue that _waterbenders_ needed a cold, cool climate to grow up in and that if Zuko cared anything about his son they would stay here, but her argument fell apart before she could even put it together fully in her mind.

One word: _swampbillies_.

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn._

Zuko smirked. "Best finish packing, love." Accompanied, of course, with a kiss on the cheek as a sign of his unending love.

Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn.

* * *

So you can imagine Zuko's surprise when he opened the door to their bedroom, intending to grab Yet Another Layer of Clothing, only to find his wife lying on their bed with only a thin, veil-like robe on, and a semi-seductive smirk on her face.

He was just about to open his mouth to say…something (probably about how come she wasn't freezing to death, or maybe 'don't you know these things door-things don't exactly lock put some clothes on?') but he found he couldn't. Two snake-like arms had wrapped themselves around neck and pulled him down on the bed beside her, tangling themselves in his hair, and kissing him wildly.

"Best two out of three?"

(_Katara always was the competitive sort_.)

* * *

END

Raw crack. Brought on by medicine and Burnbadart's fanart of fire-snot kids. Was going to add rainbow kid but decided against it.

Jak


	8. Friends

**Author:** Jakia  
**Prompt:** # 054--Friends  
**Title:** Sharing is Caring  
**Word Count:** 146  
**Rating:** T+  
**Summary:** What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine, right?  
**Author's Notes: **POV is a bit odd, but I think it still works. Enjoy!

* * *

**054.Friends**

Sharing is Caring  


The way Jet saw it, they were _friends_, right?

And friends…_shared_ things, did they not?

Mind you, friends didn't share everything. But there comes a point in every friendship where everything becomes "What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine." Jet would definitely say they'd reached that point in their friendship.

Besides, it was _honorable_ to share, no?

"What you're asking for," came the chocked reply, "is _not_ honorable."

Well, maybe not. But really, it wasn't _that_ outrageous—people do it all the time, you know. You shouldn't act so scandalized.

"Jet, I don't care what you say. I'm not sharing."

But _please?_

"No."

But…but he thought you were a _friend! _

"No!"

Just so you know, Jet thinks you're an _awful_ friend for this.

"For the last time, Jet," Katara finally snapped. _"I'm not sharing Zuko with you!" _

_Well_, he thought dejectedly,_ it was worth asking, at least_.

**XXX  
END **

**POV is strange, but I think it still works. Hopefully I got you on the punchline. ;) **

**Now I'm off to write Jetara! And then watch the new episode! And then squee! And write Zutara! Yay! **

**Jak  
**


	9. Two of a Kind

**Title:** What Siblings Share  
**Author:** Jakia  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 138  
**Theme:** 005--Two of a Kind (a different take on it, I'm sure)

**A/N:** Insta-drabble! Serious, this came to me in about...three seconds. Enjoy

* * *

**_Theme 005—Two of a Kind_**

The Water Tribe siblings would like to make a point that they don't discriminate against anyone, thank you very much.

For Sokka, well, he dated Yue (Water), Suki (Earth), and, uh, wasn't Ty Lee half Fire, half Air? That _so_ counted.

For Katara, her first kiss was with Aang (Air), her first crush on Jet (Earth), and she even nursed a secret attraction to Hahn in the North (Water), so that counted, too.

"What about Fire?" Her brother quickly pointed out smugly. "You've never liked a firebender, have you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Shows you how much you know." He leaned over from his place by the campfire and kissed Katara passionately on the lips.

Sokka was the only one surprised.

("Well?" Toph tapped her foot while Aang giggled. "Isn't it _obvious?_ Honestly, you're slow some times, Sokka.")

**XXX  
END**

Insta-drabble! Seriously, this popped in my head…two seconds ago? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Jak


	10. Destiny

**Theme 032: Destiny**

**Title: **What she meant

**Author: **Jakia

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Zutara, Taang, and SokkaxAngst

**A/N: **Just a quickie. Enjoy.

* * *

To one, she said: _"The man you marry will be a powerful bender," _

What she meant was, _"This isn't where you belong", _and sent her to the Land of Fire to become its Lady.

To the other, she said: _"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it, self-inflicted,"_

What she meant was, _"You'll die alone",_ and sent him a broken heart every time.

To the last, she said: _"Trust your heart, and you will be with the one you love,"_

What she meant was, _"When she leaves you for him, don't break", _and sent him to a swamp to see the one who would put him back together again.

And in that way, Aunt Wu was always right.

XXX  
END

SIDENOTE: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, GO TO TURBONICK AND WATCH THE FULL-LENGTH EPISODE, 217: LAKE LAOGI, A WEEK EARLY.

jak


	11. Touch

**Title:** Comparison

**Author:** Jakia

**Word Count:** 165

**Summary:** Zuko compares kisses.

**Theme:** 066--Touch

**WARNING. SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE. I REPEAT. SPOILERS. DON'T LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

Also, what is this? _Fanfiction?_ Holy crapmuffins, it is._ (actually, it's just a drabble, BUT IT'S SOMETHING, RIGHT?)_

* * *

In hindsight, kissing Jin was much like kissing a sister. A brief meshing of lips, a fluttering spark of attraction, but that was all there was. There was no lust, no passion: _nothing_. It was all very platonic.

Kissing Mai had been different, true. It had been…_elegant_. Sophisticated. Womanly. It had been kisses from a lady, kisses from a woman who had been born and bred into nobility and was expected to stay there. It was passionate, yes, but not very long lasting, and certainly without any depth.

None of this, however, could have prepared him for what kissing Katara felt like.

It was like _fire_, rough and raw, an explosion of lips and tongues, that, when ended, left him wanting more. It was passion in it's most unrefined form, a desperate need to feel skin on skin, mouths on mouths, electric shocks in his blood and fire in his veins.

Kisses like _that_, he thought with a smile, must be what all the fuss was about.

* * *

END

A/N: Also, I'm not bitter. Uh, _yet_. Ask me again after season three starts.


	12. Friendship again

**Title: **Someday

**Author:** Jakia

**Word Count:** 346

**Summary:** _"And someday, they'd find the perfect people. And they'd be so __awesome they'd wonder how they ever lived without them." _Even the most seemingly-perfect relationships have their downsides. Drunken!Friendship!Zutara, though a bit anti-Kataang and anti-Maiko.

* * *

In hindsight, Zuko was probably not the best person to go to in a situation like this.

"Pass the sake."

But, she shamefully admitted, she didn't really _have_ any other friends outside of the gang, and Suki and Toph were both on Aang's side.

(Which, she thought, was _completely_ unfair. Weren't girls supposed to stick with one another in situations like this?)

"Here you go," He murmured, almost already tipsy as he passed the bottle her way.

She couldn't go to Ty Lee because she just didn't know her all that well. And she _certainly_ couldn't go to Mai for much of the same reasons.

And it wasn't like Zuko could go to Sokka or Aang about this either. Those boys were _notorious_ for their inability to communicate.

"Some days, I really hate her."

Katara stared at him blankly.

He sobered up. "I mean, I don't _hate_ her. Not like that. I just--I wish she would _care_ more, you know?"

She nodded. "I wish he would care _less_. Well, not care less. Just…respect my independence. Let me have my freedom." For a man who valued freedom so strongly, Aang had a hard time accepting Katara's need for independence. She didn't want to spend every waking moment with him? _Gasp!_ But—but didn't she _love_ him? How _could_ she? (_"Gosh, Katara, how could you be so insensitive?")_

Zuko choked down a laugh. "Yeah, that'd get pretty annoying fast."

He thought of Mai. He thought about how, every time he tried to do something nice for her, she just ignored him. Flowers, jewelry, chocolate, it didn't matter--she just didn't _care_. And while he'd never actually admit it, it _hurt._ "I just wish she'd appreciate me, you know?"

By now, the sake had definitely begun to sink into her system. She laid her head down flat on the table, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "One day, Zuko, we're gonna find the _perfect_ people." She hiccupped. "And—and they're gonna be so _awesome_ we're gonna wonder how on earth we ever lived without them!"

He smiled lazily, giving her hand another gentle squeeze.

Someday, then.

* * *

END

…And then they go have a threesome with Jet. HURRAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS!

jak


	13. Memes

* * *

  


Drabbles I did for a meme on my LJ. I have others, but here are the zutara-flavored ones.

* * *

  


**Aang/Katara/Zuko--Called Out**

"You whiny, simpering son of a bitch." Zuko grumbled--no, _growled_. He was angry, and rightfully so--

Katara was dead.

"I'm sorry--" Aang sobbed. "Zuko, I'm so sorry, I loved her too! I didn't know--"

"Didn't know _what!"_ Zuko screamed. "Did know I cared? Didn't know how much I loved her? Fuck you, Aang, just--"

"I didn't know he'd still be dangerous without his bending!"

Zuko didn't say a word--he slumped down to the floor, his back against the cell Ozai had escaped from merely hours beforehand. He leaned over and placed Katara's soulless corpse in his lap, gently pulling the knives from out of her beautiful chest.

The tears rolled freely down Aang's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You should have just killed him when you had the chance."

Aang wished he had.

* * *

**Zuko/Katara--Nothing Is Ever Easy**

Nothing was ever easy for them.

First it was the cake. Then the napkins. And then her grandfather had tried to kill him in his sleep.

"Why the hell couldn't we have just eloped?" He mourned as she placed the ice packet on his head where Sokka had bludgeoned him with a baseball bat.

"My poor baby," She cooed, and kissed him so deeply he could feel it in his toes.

No, nothing was ever easy for them.

_But it sure as hell was worth it._

* * *

**Zuko/Katara--Aang Getting Toph Killed**

He couldn't stop crying.

Toph was _dead_. Her face was gone. Koh now had the luxury of having the love of _two_ Avatars in his collection.

"It's all you're fault, Aang!" Katara screamed at him, the guilt eating away at her. Zuko kept his arm wrapped tightly around her, nodding in agreement.

He flinched, but couldn't find the strength to argue.

They were right, after all.

* * *

**Zuko/Katara--Consummation**

She was more nervous sitting on the bed in a gown of silken gold than she had been in any battlefield. She had fought wars, defied kings, raised from rags to riches until now she sat the Queen of the very throne she had left her home to fight against.

Amazing, what love could conquer.

He kissed her shoulder briefly, whispering words of love and fire against her skin as he pulled her into his lap. It would hurt, she knew. There would be pain. Blood.

But it was also an act of _love_, and she did love this man.

She would conquer the world again if it meant he got to stay in her arms forever.

* * *

**Zuko/Katara--We Learn By The Sea**

Uncle had learned lightning by watching waterbenders.

Watching how they moved, how the turned. How they moved their arms in and out--push and pull.

How the water glistened their dark skin. How he could see all her curves from beneath her wet white undergarments. How her eyes, so full of passion, could sparkle like the sun.

…Well, Uncle might not have learned _that_ much from waterbenders.

_His loss, then,_ and a rare smile, wandering down to the oceanfront where his beloved would be.


End file.
